


Meeting Miranda

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, IncendiaGlacies



Series: The Roommates AU [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Even Miranda ships Timeship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: “Let’s get back on topic,” Lily announced, “Why did Miranda want to go to dinner with you and Gideon?”Rip scratched the back of his head, “Well, there is a slight possibility, that she may, quite possibly, believe…that Gideon is my girlfriend?”Rip needs a fake girlfriend, Gideon is the solution. And of course the girls and Cisco are all for it!





	Meeting Miranda

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have time to focus on this AU again. I'm still not super happy with the way this came out since there are so many possibilities, but enjoy!

“Check your facts again, I’m telling you, you’re wrong,” Caitlin demanded as the girls walked down the hall to their apartment.

“Look, Google says so! Are you calling the internet wrong? I mean I know it’s not always right but,” Felicity continued to babble on as Lily laughed beside her.

“Why do I always have to get the mail? You know it wouldn’t kill you all to start taking a little more responsibility around here,” Gideon piped up as she trailed behind the group, her eyes scanning through the various envelopes.

“Yes Mom! We know,” Lily called back teasingly. She couldn’t see Gideon, but Lily knew she was rolling her eyes at them.

“All I’m saying is-”

“Uh guys? I don’t mean to alarm anyone, but I think someone’s trying to break into Rip’s apartment!” Felicity panicked.

The girls stopped in their tracks and watched as a brunette woman looked around the door. She seemed to be finding some sort of weakness or contemplating breaking the door down; Sara had the same look on her face when she threatened to do just that.

“What do we do?” Felicity hissed as they watched from afar.

“I’m sure there’s some logical explanation to all of this,” Caitlin surmised, “How about we handle it maturely and just go talk to her?”

“You can’t just go talk to her! What if she’s dangerous?” Lily said.

“Stop overreacting. I’m sure it’s perfectly fine,” Caitlin led the way as they girls moved forward, “Excuse me? Do you need help with anything?”

The brunette spared them a distracted look, “No, thank you. I’m perfectly fine.”

The smile on Caitlin’s face faltered slightly so Felicity stepped in, “We live next door, actually. And I’m guessing Rip isn’t home from work yet. Most guests just wait in the lobby downstairs and ring ahead.”

The woman smiled back at them, “I’ve had a terribly long drive actually. And all I really want to do is freshen up and see my son, so if you’ll excuse me.”

“Wait, your son?” Lily stuttered. The woman was no longer paying attention and started jumping up and down, trying to knock something off the top ledge of the doorway. Finally, she seemed to get what she was looking for and stopped, holding out a key in her hand.

“Oh, Rip. Predictable as ever,” she grinned at them.

“That key is for emergencies only. Not for you to use whenever you please,” the girls parted when they heard Rip’s voice behind them. The man walked up with Jonas by his side.

“Mummy!” Jonas immediately ran into his mother’s arms as she caught him easily. Rip meanwhile took the opportunity to snatch the key from his ex-wife’s hand. Behind them Felicity and Lily mouthed at each other, ‘Mummy?’ Caitlin was watching the crease in Gideon’s forehead deepen as she stared at the woman.

“You know, if you don’t want people to find it, you should just find a new hiding spot,” she grinned at him, “No wonder Len has so many copies of your keys.”

Rip rolled his eyes, “You usually call ahead.”

“Last minute trip into town for business, otherwise I would have. Sorry,” she leaned in then to give Rip a hug. The girls stared in shock, Rip didn’t hug people. He hugged his son and that was about it. Lily glanced at Gideon’s reaction, but the other woman was just watching the reunion with a detached look in her eyes.

“Umm, hi?” Felicity said, trying to remind them that the girls were still in the hallway.

Rip pulled back and noticed the girls properly. He kept a hand on his ex-wife’s back as he introduced them properly, “Girls, this is Miranda, my ex-wife – Jonas’ mother. Miranda, this is Felicity, Caitlin, Lily and-” his eyes widened as he choked out, “Gideon.”

The girls continued to stare mutely. Logically, they knew Rip had been married, he’d said so. They knew Miranda’s name. They knew she still visited to see Jonas. But for the longest time she had just been a name, not an actual person. More importantly, Rip’s eyes were currently flitting about between Gideon and Miranda.

In the end it was Gideon who stepped forward to shake Miranda’s hand, “Hello. It’s nice to meet you.” Lily could tell that Gideon was putting on an act. Her voice was perfectly pleasant, but Lily had known Gideon long enough to hear the steeliness in her tone. Caitlin noticed how Rip was worriedly watching the interaction.

“And you,” Miranda returned kindly.

“I suppose you’ll want to take Jonas out for dinner?” Rip asked Miranda taking her attention from Gideon.

“Yes. And you, if you’d like,” Miranda smiled at him before turning back to Gideon, “You should come too! I mean I’ve heard so much about-”

“No, no, she can’t. She’s busy. And besides, no need to take up your time with Jonas,” Rip tried to move past her to open his door.

Miranda stopped him, “Oh come on, Rip. Don’t be so boring,” she looked back at Gideon, “So what do you say? Dinner?”

“I – sure?” Gideon agreed confused.

“No, no, we’re busy anyways,” Rip tried to deny again, “We were going to watch that documentary on the Great Wall-”

“Please, Daddy?” Jonas asked as he held on to both his mom and dad. Mommy, Daddy and Gideon – all at dinner! What could be better?

“I – alright. Dinner,” Rip sighed. He could never say no to his son. He opened the door for Miranda and Jonas and ushered them in, “Go on ahead. I just need to talk to the girls about something.” Rip closed the door as he distantly heard Jonas babbling on about his day to his mother.

“You gonna explain what that was about?” Caitlin asked with crossed arms.

“I – yes. Just,” Rip spared a look at his door and then back at the girls, “Could we do it inside?”

Felicity shrugged as she opened the door to let them all in. She stared at their couch, “Cisco! What are you doing in here?”

“You guys get better cable than me,” Cisco said as explanation as he stroked the cat in his lap. Caitlin rolled up a magazine and swatted him on the back of his head.

“Did you at least think to feed Schrodinger?” Gideon asked. Cisco looked away guiltily as Gideon huffed, “Of course not. Because apparently no one understands the meaning of taking responsibility. Schrodinger!” Immediately the cat jumped down and followed Gideon to the kitchen where she was laying out a bowl of food for him.

“We take responsibility; you’re just a nagging mom!” Felicity pointed out, “Besides, he likes you best anyways.”

“Let’s get back on topic,” Lily announced, “Why did Miranda want to go to dinner with you and Gideon?”

Rip scratched the back of his head, “Well, there is a slight possibility, that she may, quite possibly, believe…that Gideon is my girlfriend?”

“Oh man, the Missus and the Ex! Never a good combo,” Cisco joked. Caitlin hit him again.

“And exactly, why would Miranda think that?” Felicity stepped closer to him, a dangerous smile on her face.

Rip shuffled back, he knew exactly what these girls were capable of, “Well, because, we might have told her that?”

“Who’s we?” Caitlin asked.

“Sara and I. Though I would like to point out, it was mostly Sara. All Sara, really!” Rip tried to blame her.

“Why did you tell her I was your girlfriend?” Gideon asked as she walked back over.

Rip sighed, “I’m sorry, I really am. The last time Miranda came to town a little while ago, we went out to dinner with Len and Sara too. And she told me she was dating my friend Jonah – he was the best man at our wedding.”

“That’s horrible!” Lily commented.

Rip shrugged, “She’s happy. And it’s not like she cheated on me or anything. I understand now, but at the time, I wasn’t handling it too well. And Sara’s solution was to blurt out that Gideon was my girlfriend and I just went along with it.”

Gideon nodded slowly as she took it all in, “But why me?”

“You’d have to ask Sara that,” Rip avoided answering. Behind Gideon, Lily rolled her eyes. Rip continued, “Look, I’m really sorry about it all. Honestly, I didn’t think you would ever meet her. And if you did than by that point I would have told her we’d broken up amicably or something and you’d never have to know. You don’t have to worry about dinner; I’ll just tell her the truth and cancel-”

“No! You can’t do that!” Felicity shouted. Both Rip and Gideon gave her incredulous looks.

“Felicity, I can’t go to dinner. I mean, I’m not his girlfriend,” Gideon said.

“Friend, pretend girlfriend, what’s really the difference, anyways?” Felicity laughed it off, “Guys?”

“She’s right!” Lily agreed, “Rip is our friend. You have to do this! I mean, think of the embarrassment otherwise!”

“I hardly think I’d be that embarrass-” Rip got caught off again.

“Yes, you would be,” Caitlin shushed him, “Do it for Rip. Think of the children.”

“What children?” Rip asked completely confused.

“The little munchkin of course, do it for Jonas,” Lily repeated. Rip had no idea what Jonas had to do with this web of lies. The further he was from all of this, the better.

Gideon stared at her friends all circled around her, crowding in more and more with each new statement, “Alright! If I do it will you please just give me a little bit of space?” The girls shrieked and tackled Gideon in a group hug. “I don’t think you understood the terms of our agreement!” Gideon grumbled.

When they finally let go Gideon looked at Rip, “So, I’m your fake girlfriend for the night?”

“It would seem so,” Rip gave her roommates strange looks.

“And what exactly happens when I’m your fake girlfriend?” Gideon asked.

“Oh you know, just the usual,” Cisco spoke up, “He hugs you, kisses you on the cheek. Maybe a proper goodnight kiss to really sell it. And then you go back to his place and-OW!”

Rip ignored Cisco grumbling about how Caitlin hurt him again and corrected, “I think hugs are plenty. I’m not big on PDA as it is, so not kissing you won’t be a big deal. And I’ll just have my arm around you or something? If that’s okay?”

“I – yeah, sure,” Gideon stumbled

“Great! It’s settled then!” Felicity clapped her hands, “Rip you go get dressed! And Gideon, come with me. My mom gave me the perfect outfit for this!” Gideon waved bye as Felicity tugged her to the bedrooms and Rip yelled a thank you before taking his leave as well.

“So, do you guys think we can get a livestream of this date?” Cisco asked. Caitlin rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. Cisco yelled, “Like you weren’t thinking it too!” Of course she was, but she had the decency to keep it to herself.

\--

The car ride luckily hadn’t been super awkward. Miranda had sat in the back and paid attention only to Jonas. Which left Gideon in the passenger seat next to Rip. And it was fine. Except for the fact that Donna Smoak apparently favored skin tight cut out dresses. Gideon never really wore revealing clothing; Rip was finding it somewhat distracting, unfortunately.

It only got worse when they got to the restaurant and Rip was on the same side of the booth with Gideon. He could feel her body heat and it was far too much of an enclosed space. And to really sell it he let her scoot as close as she could to him, taking his hand in her own for a little while. Rip tried not to think too hard on how nicely their hands fit together. The conversation didn’t go much better either. For a good little while, Jonas dominated the conversation with Miranda, so Rip took the opportunity to talk to Gideon about the history documentary they had originally been planning to watch that night. Then Miranda started asking questions.

“So how did you two meet?”

“She’s my neighbor, I thought we already covered that?” Rip said.

“Yes, but how did you actually start dating?” Miranda insisted.

“Oh. That,” Rip glanced at Gideon for help. He was somewhat grateful he had given sparing details about his fake relationship earlier on, but also dismayed, as they hadn’t worked on a cover story before arriving.

“We uh,” Gideon started as she took Rip’s hand again, “I – I babysit Jonas from time to time. And we started spending more time together, and realized we have common interests.” Rip smiled, it wasn’t a lie. That was how their friendship developed.

“How long did you say you’ve been together for?” Miranda asked lightly.

“Two months.”

“Four months.”

Rip and Gideon looked at each other the same time; this was why they needed a cover story. Rip coughed as he answered again, “It’s really hard to keep track of, since there wasn’t an exact first date and what not.” He stared at his glass of water and suddenly wished he were tiny enough to drown in it.

“And how did-”

“Never mind us. Rip said you had a boyfriend as well. How’s your love life going?” Gideon smiled. Rip stared at her in amazement. Nothing in her tone would give away that she was irritated or manipulating the conversation into what she desired. But Rip remembered that this was Gideon, the woman that had scared off Kendra’s ex-boyfriend Carter with just her words.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at Gideon’s forwardness, but answered, “We’re doing fine.”

“Are you?” Rip asked for himself, genuinely curious, “I haven’t talked to Jonah lately, so I wouldn’t know.”

“Well that’s your own fault since he’s said he’s called and texted and you haven’t responded,” Miranda shot back.

“Well I’m sure I was just busy,” Rip said curtly. Truthfully he might have avoided the first few phone calls. It was just awkward to talk to your best friend after you found out he was dating your ex-wife. But after a while, he really did get busy with Jonas and life. Rip decided he should probably at least text Jonah and let the man know Rip didn’t completely hate him.

“Alright then,” Gideon said brightly as she changed the subject, “Jonas, how’s school going?”

“It’s good,” Jonas answered quietly. Then his eyes brightened, “We’re going to learn about Ancient Egypt and the teacher wants to borrow the book you gave me!”

Rip smiled as Jonas continued to talk to Gideon, who asked all the right questions. It saved them from round two of questions, and made his son more talkative. It had taken a while, but he’d warmed up much more to the girls next door. Rip spared a look at Miranda and found that even she was smiling at Gideon as she took in the interaction with Jonas. Rip decided he wasn’t going to question the miracle.

\--

“Right, here we are,” Rip said as he pulled up to the hotel. He turned around to ask Jonas, “Have you got everything you need?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Rip, you packed the bag. I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s only staying with me for one night. And it’s not like we’re in the middle of nowhere,” Miranda rolled her eyes.

Rip glared back, “I worry.”

“I got that much.”

Rip took a deep breath and remembered they had their son and a guest watching and it wouldn’t do him any good to get into an argument with his ex-wife. He counted back from ten and then said, “Okay then. Grab your stuff. Gideon, I’ll be right back.”

Rip, Miranda and Jonas got out of the car and stepped off to the side of the curb so Rip could give his son a proper hug.

“Right, I know you’ll be good. Have a fun time with Mum. And know that I’ll miss you lots and lots,” Rip told his son as he knelt on the ground to hug Jonas tightly.

“I’ll miss you too, Daddy,” Jonas patted his back, “But it’s not forever! You’ll see me tomorrow!”

“It still feels like forever,” Rip said.

“Now you know how I feel,” Miranda muttered. At Rip’s sharp look she shrugged, “Sorry.”

“Me too,” Rip returned. He knew how hard it was for Miranda to be away from Jonas so often. It hurt Rip’s heart just to think about it.

“Well,” Rip started as he stood up, a hand on Jonas’ shoulder, “It’s Friday, so he can stay up until ten. But no horror movies because-”

“Rip, he’s my son too. I know,” Miranda told him as she ushered Jonas to watch the bags at the side, “I only get him for one night. We’ll be fine. Go enjoy the rest of your night with Gideon.”

“Right, with Gideon,” Rip looked back at the car.

“I really like her, you know. And she’s good with Jonas. Can’t take her eyes off of you half the time though,” Miranda teased.

“Oh good, because I really need your approval on my love life,” Rip said wryly.

“Well if you did want it, then you have it. I imagine it’s a nice feeling to have though,” Miranda crossed her arms and looked down.

Rip sighed, “If you want my approval, you don’t have it. But, you have my acceptance. I’ll let Jonah know that too.”

“Thank you,” Miranda smiled before giving some more advice, “Maybe you should actually ask her out on a real date at some point.”

“I – what?” Rip spluttered.

Miranda laughed and put her hands on his shoulders, “Rip, I know you. You can’t lie to me. And Sara is amazing at many things – martial arts, kickboxing, but lying is not one of her strong suits. How did you get Gideon to agree to this?”

“Wasn’t that hard really,” Rip admitted, “She’s a good friend with helpful roommates. I just asked.”

Miranda nodded as she looked at the car, “I think there might be more reason to that than just her being a good friend.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before taking Jonas with her back to the hotel. Rip shook his head before heading back to the car.

“That seemed like it went well. Kiss on the cheek?” Gideon asked, her voice tight.

“It’s familiar,” Rip brushed off.

“Why doesn’t she just stay at your place?” Gideon asked as they drove off.

“You’ve seen my apartment, it’s not that big. Besides, she hates sleeping on the couch, and I hate hearing about it.”

“You wouldn’t give her the bed? Or share?”

“We’re divorced. And it’s my apartment, why should I have to give up my bed?” Rip asked. Gideon hummed in response. Rip waited until they were nearly home before saying, “You’re off the hook by the way.”

“What?” Gideon asked.

“Miranda caught on that we’re not really dating. So, you’re off the hook. No more need to be my fake girlfriend,” Rip kept his eyes on the road.

“Oh, okay. That’s good. Was she mad that you lied about it?”

“Hardly. I think she had had more fun using us as a source of entertainment, honestly. But anyways, it’s over with. No more need to accompany me to dinner anymore,” Rip joked as he pulled into their parking lot.

“Right, of course not,” Gideon stuttered.

“I mean, unless of course, you wanted to, or something,” Rip said nervously.

“Or something,” Gideon said just as quietly. They looked at each other and smiled for a moment before getting out of the car.

“Rip,” Gideon said as they waited for the elevator. It was taking far too long so they took the stairs instead.

“Yes?”

“You know that if you ever do anything like that again, and put me in an awkward position without my permission, I can make your life a living hell, right?”

The fact that Gideon kept her voice nonchalant and sweet the entire time made it all the more terrifying.

“Yes, I am constantly aware of that,” Rip said as they finished climbing the stairs to their hallway, “But I also know that I’m your friend and you would never actually do anything too bad to me.”

“That’s true. But Sara doesn’t know that yet,” Gideon said offhandedly.

“Have I ever told you how scary you can be?” Rip asked as they reached her door.

“No. But it’s nice to hear it from someone other than Cisco,” Gideon joked.

“Well, I suppose this is-”

“Do you want to come in for a bit?” Gideon asked, “I mean, we still have to watch the documentary, if you still wanted to?”

“Yeah,” Rip nodded, “Yes. That sounds good.”

Gideon smiled and opened the door for the two of them to enter. Four heads shot up from where they were crowded around the laptop to look at them, all wide-eyed and suspiciously guilty.

“Hey guys!” Cisco laughed, “How’s it going? Did you not take the elevator up?”

“No, it was taking far too long. So we took the stairs,” Rip frowned at them.

“Right, of course you did,” Cisco grabbed the laptop he and Felicity were looking at and they got up from the dining table, “Sorry, we have to go. Fix something. Really quick.”

“And make sure Mrs. Reynolds is okay,” Caitlin muttered under her breath.

“What’s wrong with Mrs. Reynolds?” Rip asked. The older woman was very kind to Jonas, he hoped nothing bad had happened to her.

“Nothing, nothing. She’s fine. Just a minor experiment with the elevator gone wrong. She hasn’t really been stuck that long. Nothing to worry about,” Felicity rushed, “How was the date?”

“Not a date. Dinner was good. And I don’t have to be the fake girlfriend anymore,” Gideon smiled as she and Rip sat on the couch.

“Because you’re his real gir-OW! Seriously?” Cisco glared at Caitlin.

“Anyways, we were going to watch a documentary. You guys want to join? Oh maybe some popcorn-”

“NO!” Everyone yelled.

“Absolutely no popcorn for you!” Lily scolded, “Now, if you will excuse us, we have work to do. Enjoy your documentary and don’t use the kitchen!”

The girls gave Gideon a strict look and dragged Cisco away before he could make yet another inappropriate comment.

“Did that seem strange to you?” Gideon asked Rip once the bedroom doors slammed.

“No stranger than usual,” Rip replied honestly.

“Of course not. So, no popcorn. Chocolate?” Gideon asked.

“Sounds perfect,” Rip smiled. Gideon went to grab the snacks while Rip got the TV set up.

Dinner with Miranda, his ex-wife and Gideon, his – well his something – and coming home to the neighbours being jumpier than usual, all in all, he’d had stranger nights with these girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos/review with thoughts/comments/questions/concerns? I'd love to hear them!


End file.
